battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars
'|火星|Kasei}} is the fourth planet from the Sun in the Solar System. The planet is named after the , . It is Alita's birthplace and the home of Panzer Kunst. The planet has been settled, but is currently in a state of civil war with four different groups vying for control. Geography More than 80% of the surface is covered by a canopy of self-repairing nanomachines, which restricts space access. Orbiting mirror satellites are used to supplement the insufficient sunlight, which leads to disputes over them. Olympus Spaceport located in a caldera on is the sole public spaceport.Phase 15 Hellas Colony is the site of the Universal Karate Championship every 1.88 Earth years.Phase 72 Political situation in ES 591 in Phase 15.]] In ES 591, control of the planet is contested by the following four factions: *The Mars Kingdom Parliament was sanctioned by the Treaty of 387 and is a sponsored by LADDER. *The Mars Republik Heer is a front backed by the République Vénus whose objective is to unify Mars and have it join the République. *The Mars Front der Befreien is a front backed by the Jupiter System Union whose objective is to unify Mars and have it join the Union. *The Neo-Third Reich Division is the newest of the four factions whose aim is to unify Mars, resurrect the , and conquer the galaxy. History Colonisation of Mars was mentioned at the end of Battle Angel Alita when Alita and Desty Nova confronted Melchizedek, but the planet's history was expanded on in Last Order. Mars has the oldest history of human settlement, with the first immigration in ES 53 preceding the Geo Catastrophe two years later. It took over a hundred years after the end of the impact winter in ES 126 before construction of a full-scale colony began in ES 235. However, Mars' hospitable environment, which includes a breathable atmosphere, and the ease of immigration, resulted in over settlement and prolonged civil war. Tiger Sauer at some point emigrated to Mars during the early colonial period. He established a training colony named Grünthal in the , where his five best pupils taught.Phase 32 The planet was a battleground during the Terraforming Wars, during which Berserker cells created by the République Vénus littered the battlefields.Phase 68 In ES 386''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. the Jovian intelligence bureau recruited the Mauser School's secret unit, the Kammer Gruppe, to carry out a top secret mission to sever the alliance between Venus and the Earth Orbitary Federation by targeting Melchizedek.Phase 38 The task fell to Yoko, who successfully infiltrated Ketheres and was able to upload Program Guinevere, triggering the full-on breakdown of Melchizedek. While this resulted in the destruction of four of the five Leviathan-class space colony ships, Yoko was captured by Caerula Sanguis and it was discovered that a Künstler was behind the attack. The Jovians betrayed Grünthal and the major powers agreed to a ceasefire, jointly destroying the training colony by bombardment. Plot .]] In ES 591 the Neo-Third Reich Division seized Olympus Spaceport. This resulted in Operation Hagel, a joint military operation that involved LADDER and the other three Martian factions. The Mars Kingdom Parliament had temporary control over the spaceport following its recovery, which allowed the Stellar Nursery Society to be granted asylum during the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament a month later.Phase 33 Demographics Live Action film Portrayal Little is mentioned of Mars in the live action film by 20th Century Fox, except for the fact that Earth and Mars in the 23rd Century A.D. engaged in a devastating war that plunged Earth into a Dark Age and rendered Mars mostly uninhabitable due to the destruction of the Martian atmosphere and biosphere by nanites. The governmental factions in the live action film continuity are different with Earth's colonial empire before The Fall being referred to as the Imperium, Mars territories being referred to as the United Republic of Mars, or the URM. The Berserker Bodies and Damascus Blades also originated from the great war which caused The Fall in the film continuity, being part of the Martian Soldiers' arsenal in the Apocalyptic War. References *